Guerra
Conflicto en el cual dos facciones, usualmente países o coaliciones de ellos pero también organizaciones de diversa índole se enfrentan para imponer su voluntad al adversario por medio del uso de la violencia. Se dice que la violencia y por tanto la guerra es tan antigua como la humanidad y sin duda es uno de sus grandes males. Aunque se han escrito numerosos tratados para condenarla o justificarla, sobre su conduccion, sus causas y su posible erradicación, la polemología (Ciencia que estudia los conflictos humanos) aun no ha podido determinar si existe una causa justa de guerra y si es posible su erradicación. Siendo la guerra resultado de las pasiones e intereses de las personas, se comprende que en todo tiempo haya existido y es lícito pensar que no habrá medio fácil de evitar la lucha material entre los pueblos, coaliciones de Estado, ect, porque sería preciso de todo punto que se modificasen las condiciones y manera de ser de la Humanidad y al nacer las pasiones con la existencia del hombre, surgió inmediatamente la guerra y aunque sea doloroso confesarlo, es lo cierto que el primer arte que inventaron los hombres fue el de dañarse y que acaso desde el principio de los tiempos se produjeron más medios para destruir la humanidad que para obtener su bienestar y progresos pacíficos, ocasionándo la guerra desdichas sin cuento y males inmensos y produciendo cuantos y cuán dolorosos estragos en semejante estado de cosas. ...las cosas de la guerra y las á ellas tocantes y concernientes no se pueden poner en ejecución sino sudando, ect (cita de Cervantes) :La guerra, pues, hace los hombres ardides :que pocas batallas y premios en lides :ganaron los godos en fiestas y vaños (Francisco de Castilla.-"Theorica de Virtudes", Alcalá de Henares. De Comnellas y De Robles, 1564; otra obra de este autor: "De los tratados de philosophia moral en coplas", Sevilla, De Burgos, 1546) La Fortuna de la guerra, enseña a los vencidos, el arte de ella (cita de Justo Lipsio, sacada de la obra "Antiguos manuscritos de historia, ciencia y arte militar:.../ Augusto Llacayo y Santa María", Sevilla: Est. Tip. de F. Álvarez, 1878) En la guerra no se trata de otra cosa más como ofender al enemigo y ampararse de sus asechanzas ( Huarte de San Juan, "Examen de ingenios para las ciencias...", Barcelona, 1884, Biblioteca Clásica Española; otras ediciones 1593 y 1603) :Quien en ánimo gentil y alto tuviere :y deseare el triunfo y la victoria :constancia mostrará en lo que empieze :...................................... :Tomando luego un medio y firme estilo :para perfecto ser, será el soldado :villo en cuerpo, en ánimo un Camilo (Antonio Cornazzano, "Las reglas militares...", Venezia: I. de Rossi, 1558) ---- Etimología Algunos la hacen derivar del latín "gerra" (de la latina "bellum" viene bélico), pero lo más aceptable es que la palabra guerra derive de la voz germana "ger" o "wer", que produjo además "wehr", en inglés "war" y despues "yerra", que introducido luego en el latín bárbaro derivó en "werra" y de ahí se derivan las palabras guerrear en español, gerroges en francés y gerreggine en italiano. Opiniones sobre la Guerra *Flavius Vegetius Renatus o Flavi Vegeti Renati o Vegecio a secas, dejó escrito en su obra "De re militari", Roma, Eucharius Silber, 1487, lo siguiente: Si vis pacem, para bellum (si quieres la paz, prepárate para la guerra). Tambien dejó escrito este autor que en la Antigüedad no es el número de soldados lo que daba la victoria, ya que aquellos innumerables pueblos armados por los Reyes de Asia, desaparecieron como los torrentes y perecieron menos por el arte y valor de sus enemigos que por ser numerosos (otras ediciones de su obra: "F.V.R. Epitoma rei militaris", Teubneri, 1995; "The Military institutions of the romans: a military classic", Harrisburg: The Military Service Publishing Company, 1944; "Instituciones militares", Madrid, 1929, traductor y precedidas de una historia del arte militar en Roma, José Belda Carreras; "Compendio de técnica militar", Madrid: Cátedra, 2006. Otra obra de Vegecio: "Medicina veterinaria", Madrid: Gredos, 1999 ) *Aristóteles: No hay conquistas legítimas sino las que se hacen para defenderse y que redundan en provecho del vencido como del vencedor ("Obras filosóficas: Metafísica, Ética, Política, Poética", Barcelona: Éxito, 1960; "Política", Barcelona: Gredos, 2000) *Zenón de Citio (334 adC-262 adC.) y sus discipulos estoicos, considerando la Tierra como una sola ciudad y la humanidad como una sola familia, condenaron la guerra y la esclavitud ("Los Estoicos antiguos: Zenón de Citio, Aristón de Quirios, Apolófanes,..", Madrid: Gredos, 1996) *Telesforo Ojea Somoza (1858-1890) distingue entre dos clases de guerras, unas justas y otras injustas: Las justas son las que se fundan sobre el derecho de legítima defensa, ya se haya atacado la independencia de una nación, o su propiedad, a su libertad o en su honor, la más preciosa de todas sus propiedades. Las guerras que tienen por objeto, no la reclamación de uno de estos derechos, sino la venganza, no pueden ser considerados (como dice Hugo Grocio) y alguno de sus sucesores, como guerras legítimas. La guerra no puede cumplir la misma misión que cumple un Tribunal, que castiga los delitos; su papel se reduce a repararlos o prevenirlos (obras: "Los derechos individuales:..", Madrid: Tip. de Manuel Ginés Hernández, 1884; "El parlamentarismo", Madrid, Hernández, 1884) *El coronel Jean Thomas Rocquancourt (1792-1871) dejó escrito lo siguiente: el ejército es reunión de medios de toda especie, que el arte de la guerra pone en juego para atacar o resistir ("Cours complet d'art et d'histoire militaire...", 1838-41, Cosse, Laquionie, 4 volumenes *Christian Freiherr von Wollf (1679-1754): este autor de la obra "Principes du droit de la nature et des gens:..", Olms, 2000, 3 volumenes, regula por principios análogos a los de Hugo Grocio el derecho de guerra y aplica a las naciones los principios del Derecho Natural y llega a elevarse hacia la idea de un ciudad superior, de la cual dependerían todas las otras y que impondría, según las circunstancias, prescripciones, quizas impuestas ante el Derecho Natural, pero necesarias en la práctica y con las cuales se formaría el Derecho de Gentes voluntario junto al Derecho de Gentes inmutable y necesario (otras obras: "Philosophia civilis sive politica", Olms, 1998, 4 volumenes; "Philosophia naturalis sive physica dogmatica", Olms, 1997, 4 volumenes) *Ubaldo Pasaron y Lastra dejó escrito lo siguiente:La historia de la guerra es la historia de las naciones en esta época (antigüedad, primera época hasta el apogeo de los persas, destacando Asiria por su poder, Fenicia por su comercio y Egipto, por su sabiduría) y posteriores. El derecho del más fuerte se consideraba como ley y la nación que ahuyentaba o vencía al ejército de un territorio vecino se lo adjudicaba como suyo por derecho de conquista. El éxito de las guerras se hallaba subordinado al mayor número, a la superior destreza y más que todo al valor de los combatientes (artículo "arte militar", de la "Enciclopedia moderna:.." de Francisco de Paula Mellado, Obra de Pasaron: "Obras completas", Nueva York, Impr. de Mas y ca., 1860, 4 volumenes) *El mariscal de Francia, Jacobo Francisco de Chantenet Puységur, marqués de (1655-1743) dejó escrito lo siguiente, sobre las ventajas e inconvenientes de utilizar pequeños o grandes ejércitos en la guerra:'' Los pequeños exercitos se mueven con facilidad y ya sea en las marchas o campos de batalla, el general puede verlo todo e ir facilmente de la cabeza a la retaguardia, de la derecha a la izquierda, reconocer la extensión del terreno donde conviene combatir y colocar sus tropas. No sucede lo mismo con los grandes exercitos pues estan precisados a marchar sobre un gran número de columnas, porque de otro modo no avanzarían y ocupan quatro o cinco leguas de extensión y en los campos de mansión o batalla dos o tres: de suerte que aun quando fuese en una llanura rasa, no podría un General verlo todo y por consiguiente hacer señal alguna perceptible con un estandarte..'' (obra: "Art de le guerre: par principes et par règles", París, chez C.A. Jombert, Libraire du roy pour l'Artillerie & le Génie, 1749, 2 volumenes * Pierre Joseph Proudhon (1809-1865): Todo en la historia de la humanidad supone la guerra; nada se explica sin ella; nada existe sino con ella; quien sabe la ciencia y el arte de la guerra, sabe el todo del género humano ("De la creación del orden de la humanidad ó principios de organización política", Valencia, Sempere, 1950; "El Estado: la dignidad personal: estudios de filosofía práctica", Valencia, Sempere, 1910; "La Guerre et la paix:...", Paris, L.Internationale, 1869) *En las Las Siete Partidas de Alfonso X el Sabio (1221-1284), rey de Castilla y León, Ley 1ª, tít. 23 de la Partida 2ª, se puede leer lo siguiente, al definir que cosa es guerra y cuantas maneras hay de ellas, da cuatro, las dos primeras justas e injustas y sigue:la tercera llaman "civilis", que quiere tanto decir como guerra que se levanta entre los moradores de algund lugar en manera de bandos o en el reino por desacuerdo que ha la gente entre sí. La cuarta llamada "plusqum civilis", que quiere tanto decir como que guerra en que combaten los ciudadanos de algund lugar, más aún los parientes de un lugar más con otros por razón de bando. Así como fue entre César y Pompeyo que eran suegro o yerno. En la cual guerra guerreaban los padres con los fijos, hermanos contra hermanos, teniendo los unos con César e los otros con Pompeyo (esta guerra es conocida como "guerra intestina"; en 1984 se editó el libro de Julio Gerardo Marínez Martínez, "Acerca de la guerra y de la paz, los ejércitos, las estrategias y las armas, según el Libro de las Siete Partidas", S. de P.: Universidad de Extremadura). *Según el general Evaristo Fernández de San Miguel y Valledor, Duque de San Miguel (1785-1862), en la guerra, la estrategia comprende la táctica propiamente dicha, la historia, la geografía, la política, el tacto en los negocios administrativos y un profundo conocimiento de las cosas y de los hombres (algunas obras: "Historia de Felipe II, rey de España", Barcelona. S.Manero, 1867-68, 2 volumenes; "Relation de l'expedition de Riego", París, 1820 *B.R., según este autor, la estrategia en la guerra, es una combinación de diversos grandes movimientos, para llegar a un resultado único *El general italiano Giacomo Durando (1807-1894), en su obra "Della nazionalità italiana: saggio politico-militare", Losanna, S.Bonamici, 1846, aparece la palabra geoestrategia y dejó escrito lo siguiente: Estrategia es el arte que enseña a determinar los puntos del terreno, donde el encuentro con el enemigo debe ser más favorable al éxito de la campaña * El jurista en cuestiones de derecho de gentes o internacional nacido en el siglo XVII, Johannes Voet (1647-1713), en su obra "De iure militari", dejó escrito lo siguiente: ingens militum multiudo, si congregata fuerit, exercium constituit; est enim exercitus compositus ex numeris multis militum (obras: "De iure militari..", Fra., Lipsiae, Fischer, 1758; "Observationes ad Hugonis Grotii manudictionem", Praetoriae: Sumptibus Civitatis, 1987; "Commentarius ad Pandectas", Parisiis: apud Gauthier frates, 1827-29, 4 volumenes, comentarios del Corpus Iuris Civilis; "Joannis Voet jcti et antecessoris in Academia Lugduno-Bataua...", Venetiis, P.Miseli, 1827-28,, 3 volumenes, derecho militar-guerra (derecho internacional)-derecho romano (recepción-Países Bajos)) *El político e historiador Louis Blanc (1811-1882), dejó escritas estas palabras: La estrategia no es más que las leyes de la guerra: apliquemos ahora la definición de Montesquieu, que considera las leyes como la relación entre las cosas, esto es, naturales y eternas, como no creadas por el hombre; pero con auxilio de la ciencia pueden llegar a penetrarse, o cuando menos tener el instinto o presentimiento de ellas (obras: "Les guerres de Vendée:...", París, Hachette, 1960; "'Histoire de la révolution française", París, 1872, 2 volumenes; "Histoire de la Révolution de 1848", París, Marpon et Flammarion, 1880, 2 volumenes; "Organization of work", Cinncinati, University press, 1911). *Frédéric François Guillaume, barón de Vaudoncourt (1772-1845):La estrategia militar es la ciencia de las disposiciones en grande; mientras que la de la táctica, sólo es, la de la ejecución en detalle. (obras: "Mémories pour servir a l'histoire de la guerre entre la France et la Russie..", París, 1817, 2 volumenes; "Histoire des campagnes d'Annibal en Italie..", Milán, impr. royale, 1812, 3 volumenes; "Quinze années d'un proscrit", París, Dufey, 1835, 4 volumenes). *El general Pelet, Jean Jacques Germain, Barón de Pelet (1777-1858) dejó escrito lo siguiente: La estrategia tiene por objeto la investigación y ocupación del punto o del nudo estratégico (obras: autor adicional de "Mémories militires relatifs à la succesion d'Espagne sous Louis XIV...", de Eugene de Vault, París: imprimerie royal, 1850, 11 volumenes; "Mémories sur le guerre de 1809 en Allemagne..", París, Roret, 1824-1826, 4 volumenes; "Carnets et journal sur la campagne de Russie..", París, Libr. historique F.Teissèdre, 1997) *Marie Henri François Elisabeth, marqués de Carrion-Nisas (1767-1841), sobre la forma de guerrear en la Antigüedad dejó escrito lo siguiente: Los griegos nos han enseñado principalmente la táctica, los romanos principalmente la estrategia. El génio de la táctica griega era la resistencia; el de la táctica romana, al contrario, el ataque (obra: "Essai sur l'histoire générale de l'art militaire", París, Delaunay, 1824, 2 volumenes; "Discour sur la pàix...", París, Impr. nationale, 1801) *Ciro I pronunció estas palabras cuando recibió la visita del rey de los Medos, Cyaxare, que le había venido a servir sin grandes riquezas y que a él, Ciro, le quedaban pocas, porque las había repartido entre su ejército por los servicios prestados, ya en presentes ya en recompensas:Yo pienso, que cuando se quiere dedicar los hombres a toda especie de empresas es más fácil llevarlos por los beneficios y el amor, que obligarlos por el temor y las penas. Es necesario tener en la guerra, entre nuestros compañeros, amigos siempre prontos para combatir, sin envidiar a su general en la prosperidad y fieles en sus adversidades (algunas obras sobre la Persia antigua: Louis Dubeux: "Historia de la Persia", Barcelona, impr. Freixas, 1851; A.M.Ramsay: "Nueva Ciropedia:..", Madrid, Imprenta Real, 1799, 3 volumenes; "Iranica antigua", Cambridge, 19??). *El conquistador mongol musulmán, Timurbec o Tamerlán (1336-1405) repetía en algunas ocasiones estas palabras: cuantos ejércitos poco numerosos han vencido con la ayuda de Dios, a otro de un número infinito de soldados(algunas biografías de este conquistador: M.Prawdin, "L'Empire mongol et Tamerlan", Pàrís: Payot, 1937; Yazdei Sharaf, "Histoire de Timur-bec..", Delf: chez R.Boitet, 1723, 4 volumenes) *Flavio Josefo (38-100): en su obra "De bello judaico",dejó escrito sobre la guerra lo siguiente: El valor y la habilidad aumenta el número y la falta de estas cualidades militares le disminuye: asi no es la multitud quien hace la fuerza, ni aun en los pueblos belicosos; es el arte de la guerra y el valor. (algunas ediciones de esta obra: "Guerra de los judíos...", Barcelona: Iberia, 1996; "La guerra de los judíos", Madrid: Gredos, 2001) * Engelhardt: milites genis cujusdam in universum sumpti, vel etiam multiudo militium ad bellum quoddam actum inferendum, sive expeditionem bellicam, destinata, exercitus dicitur (los soldados de cualesquiera nación, tomados en general, o bien una multitud de ellos, destinada a hacer la guerra o cualquier expedición militar, se llama ejército) ("Specim. Fur. Mil. Nat...", ) *M. de Faesche, en su obra "Reg. y Princip. de l'art de la guerre", tomo I, opina que un ejército ha de estar compuesto de "hombres de guerra" y reunido este ejécito bajo un solo jefe *Henri Rohan, Duque de (1579-1638), meditando sobre la utilización de una proporción razonable de tropas de infantería y caballería, en los ejércitos cristianos de su época, con relación a la naturaleza en que debían obrar, dejó escrito lo siguiente: Entretanto es necesario proporcionar la caballería a la infantería, la que puede tener sus distinciones, según el país donde se hace la guerra o bien según los enemigos que debereís combatir; porque si os hallais en un parage de campaña lleno de forrage y teneís que hacer la guerra contra una numerosa caballería como la del Turco, es necesario fortificaros con mayor número de caballería, que si la guerra se hiciese en un país cerrado de montañas, de bosques, de lagunas, de zanjas o de fosos y con buenas plazas fortificadas, porque allí la guerra se reduce más a sitios que a batallas y combates de campaña y entonces es menester aumentar la infantería (obras: "Maximes des princes et estats souverains", Cologne, 1665; "La parfaict capitaine:..", Verlag, 1972; "Memoires et lettres de Henric duc de Rohan...", Geneve, Vincent, 1758; 3 volumenes "De l'intérét des princes et des etats..", París, Presses U. de F., 1999) *Don Juan Manuel Infante de Castilla (1282-1348): en su obra "El libro de Patronio e por otro nombre el Conde Lucanor", Vigo: Libr. de Eugenio Krapf, 1898, 2 volumenes, dejo escrito lo siguiente: La guerra de los moros no es como la de los cristianos; tambien en la "guerra guerreada" cuando cercan o combaten o son cercados o combatidos, como en las cabalgadas o en las correduras, como en el andar por el camino, el parar de la hueste, como en las lides en todo es muy departida la una manera de la otra; en la "guerra guerreada" facenta ellos muy maestramente, ca ellos andan mucho et pasan con muy poca vianda..ect *El rey israelí, Achab, fue sitiado en Samaria, por el rey de Siria, Benadad, con un gran ejército y 32 reyes más y lo intimidó con estas palabras: tu me darás tu oro, tu plata, tus mujeres e hijos y yo enviare mañana a mis esclavos y visitarán tu casa y la de tus esclavos y se llevaran todo lo que les convenga. Pero Achab, habiéndo tomado el dictamen de los jefes del pueblo, despreció la demanda de Benadad y como cuando más imperiosa, más hiere la negación, Banadab exclamó furioso: Que los dioses me reduzcan a la esclavitud, si el polvo de las ruinas de Samaria no son suficientes, hasta llenar las manos de todos mis soldados. El rey israeli, Achab, le respondió, al rey de Siria, Benadad, que las expresiones arrogantes, no tenían valor alguno en la guerra, cuando dos ejércitos combaten (alguna obra sobre la historia de Israel, Ernest Renan: "Histoire du peuple d'Israel", París: Calmann-Lévy, 1891, 5 volumenes). *En el Apocalipsis de San Juan, último libro canónico del Nuevo Testamento, que contiene las revelaciones escritas por este apóstol en su destierro a la isla de Patmos, referentes en su mayor parte a los postreros días del mundo, aparecen como profecía del Juicio Final los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis, el Hambre, la Peste, la Guerra y la Muerte, que van cabalgando en corceles y el de la Guerra es de color rojo. Según el obispo Félix Torres Amat (1772-1847), apocalípsis es una palabra griega que significa revelación("Apocalipsis del Apóstol San Juan", 1915, Madrid, Impr. Asilo de Huérfanos del S.C. de Jesús; obra de Amat: "Sagrada Biblia", Barcelona, Sopena, 1971 ). *Federico II de Prusia "El Grande": en una carta dirigida al general Heinrich August La Motte-Fouqué, Barón de ("Mémories du Baron de La Motte:..insere sa correspondance intéressante avec Fréderic II..", Berlín, La Garde, 1788, 2 volumenes), Federico decía lo siguiente Marchar, cuando se marcha; hacer alto, cuando se detiene; acampar, cuando se acampa; combatir, cuando se combate; he aqui lo que es la guerra para la mayor parte de los oficiales significando que para la conducción de la guerra se emplean las facultades del ingenio y de una forma racionalmente discurrida ("Instrucción militar del rey de Prusia para sus generales....", Madrid, Joachin Ibarra, 1762; "L'arte della guerra..", Venezia, Colombani, 1776; "Lettres secretes..", Francfort, 1771; "Histoire de mon temps...", Zeller, 1969; "Frederick the Great on the art of war,..traslated by Jay Luvaas", New York, Free Press, 1966) *Georges Chambray, marqués de(1783-1848), mariscal de campo, general e historiador nacido en Francia e hizo las campañas de 1805, 1806, 1807 y 1809 en Alemania y posteriormente hizo la campaña de Rusia en 1812 y cuando la desastrosa retirada quedó prisionero de los rusos en Ucrania, en la que tuvo una convalecencia penosa de la que jamas se recuperó por completo. Con su obra de ciencia militar y filosofía de guerra "Filosofia de la guerra", Madrid, Corrales y compañia, 1847, refutaba la obra titulada "La verdad sobre el incendio de Moscú por el conde Rosptoschin". Este autor dejó escrito lo siguiente: La palabra griega estrategia, significa literalmente, la acción o el hecho, de conducir o guiar las tropas; en griego, la palabra general se traduce estratégico o estratego. La ciencia que enseña la manera de de mandar los ejércitos y dirigirlos, se llama estratégica, sobreentendiéndose unida a este adjetivo la palabra ciencia y es el arte de dirigir los ejércitos y generalizando, puede darse este nombre a la ciencia de la guerra. Otra obra suya "Historie de l'expedition de Russie...", París: Pillet Ainé, 1825, 3 volumenes y analizó la obra de historia militar del marqués de Carrion-Nisas (1767-1841) "Examen de la obra de Carrion-Nisas, "Essai sur l'histoire générale de l'art militaire". Otras obras "Notas y reflexiones sobre Prusia", 1833; "Vida de Vauban" y otras obras menores. *Quintus Septimius Florens Tertullianus o Tertuliano (160-220) opina que a las personas que profesan la religión cristiana, no les esta permitido guerrear ("Apología contra los gentiles en defensa de los cristianos", Madrid, Viuda de Hernando, 1889; "Disciplinary, moral and ascetical works", Washington, The Catholic University of America Press, 1985) *Ricardo Beltrán y Rózpide: Desavenencia y rompimiento de paz entre dos o más potencias.-Algunos publicistas han dividido la guerra en "justa e injusta", pero no esposible aceptar esta diferencia porque cada una de las partes beligerantes puede creer de buena fe que la justicia le asiste y siendo cada nación libre con respecto a las demás en virtud de su soberanía, a ella corresponde unicamente el apreciar los motivos que le impulsan a hacer la guerra. Por esta causa, y sin perjuicio que sea moralmente vituperable emprender una lucha sin fundado motivo, despues de apurar los medios posibles de conciliación, se consideran justas con respecto a los beligerantes ("La Unión Internacional de Socorro..", Madrid: R.S.G, 1928; "África en 1881", Madrid: Librería Universal, 1881; "Cristobal Colón y Cristóforo Columbo:...", Madrid: Impr. del Patron. de Intend. e Interv. Militar, 1918; "Compendio de historia de España", Madrid, 1921-22, 2 volumenes; autor adicional de la obra "Crónica del emperador Carlos V...", Madrid, 1920-25, 5 volumenes; "Nuevas nacionalidades en Europa. Estudio geográfico-político..", Madrid, Impr. del patronato de huérfanos de intendencia é intevención militares, 1919; "Los pueblos hispanoamericanos en el siglo XX", Madrid, Impr. Adm. Militar, 1904-13, 4 volumenes) *Rudolf von Jhering (1818-1892): El derecho sin la fuerza es una utopía ("3 estudios jurídicos", Buenos Aires, Atalaya, 1947; "El Derecho de la vida cotidiana", Valencia: Tirant lo Blanch, 1993; "¿Es el derecho una ciencia?, Granada: Comares, 2002; "El espíritu del derecho romano..", Madrid: Carlos Bailly-Bailliere, 1891, 4 volumenes; "'El Fin en el derecho", Pamplona: Analecta, 2005) *El mariscal Henri de la Tour d'Auvergne, vizconde de Turena (1611-1675) opinaba que un ejército que pasaba de 50.000 soldados se hacía incomodo al general que le mandaba y a las tropas que componían dicho ejército en la guerra (obra: "Mémoires du maréchal de Turenne...", París: Renouard, 1909-14, 2 volumenes) * Tito Livio.-''No es en el principio de la conquista (guerrera) ni mucho tiempo despues cuando se ha de pensar en la mutación de las costumbres y de las leyes, pues debe ser la obra del tiempo y de la mayor prudencia; un momento destruye el efecto de la buena conducta de muchos años. En las comarcas de la Germania que estaban sometidas a Augusto, tenían los romanos sus cuarteles de invierno, edificaban ciudades, habituaban poco a poco los germanos a nuevas costumbres e iban frecuentemente a sus mercados, comerciaban en ellos pacíficamente. Conservaban aun la memoria y amor de sus usos, libertad y antigua gloria de sus armas; pero se debilitaba; y esta mutación insensible se les hacía soporrable. Llega Varo (legado de Roma), emprende a mudar de repente su espíritu, y sus usos; dispone como tirano, impone tributos, y despierta en los Jefes el deseo de mando, y en el del pueblo sus antiguas costumbres, con odio de las nuevas: asi toda la nación se subleva ("Décadas de la Historia Romana", Madrid, Libr. viuda de Hernando, 1888-1889, 7 volumenes; "Historia de Roma desde su fundación", Madrid, Gredos, 2008; "La Germania", México, 1946) *Louis-Jule Trochu (1815-1896): ''Tal es la regla general de la guerra (entre dos naciones beligerantes, el triunfo definitivo es de aquella, que asegura mejor, renovaciones continuas de hombres y de materiales), que no pueden destruir excepciones fundadas en ventajas momentáneas ("L'armee française en 1867", París, Aymot, 1967; "L'Empire et la défense de Paris...", París, Hetzel, 1872; "Lettre a m. le general Trochu, ancien gouverneur de Paris,..", Paris, Schiller, 1871) * E.V. von Decker.-''Para hacer la guerra es necesario primeramente, antes de todo, un general hábil para dirigirla, en segundo lugar tropas que sepan batirse, en tercer lugar un armamento completo para estas tropas, en cuarto lugar un abastecimiento para estas tropas y en quinto lugar una preparación del país a la guerra'' ("Principios principales de Estrategia...",Berlín, Herbig, 1841) * Georg Friedrich Martens (1756-1821): este autor considera, que a lo largo de la historia, la guerra ha arruinado, lo que la paz ha construido ("Précis du droit des gens moderne l'Europe", París: Guillaumin, reimpr. 1858; "Table générale du Recueil des traités", Gottingue: libr. de Dieterich, 1875-76, 2 volumenes; "Essai concernant les armateurs, les prises..", Gottingue, 1795, guerra marítima-derecho internacional-presa-corsarios-siglo XVIII) * Wilhelm Rüstow (1821-1878): El estudio complicado de la ciencia de la guerra comprende: 1.-El estudio de las cuestiones políticas que pueden resolverse por la guerra y reducirlas a cuestiones militares.-2.-El estudio de los medios de guerra.-3.-El estudio de la guerra misma ("L'Art militaire...", Paris, libr. militaire J.Dumaine, 1875, 2 volumenes; "La guerra en pequeña escala", Barcelona, Revista científico militar, 1877) * Tito Marcio Plauto (254 adC.-184 adC.): Homo homini lupus ("Asinaria", Madrid, Ediciones Clásicas, 1997; "Captivi=Los Prisioneros", Madrid, Ediciones Clásicas, 1998; "Miles Gloriosus", Torino, 1935); Esta frase de Plauto, la hizo célebre en Europa, el filósofo Thomas Hobbes (1588-1679), y significa "el hombre es un lobo para el hombre" autor de entre otras obras, de las siguientes: "Antología de textos políticos", Madrid, Tecnos, 1982; "El ciudadano", Madrid, Debate, 1993; "Elementos de derecho natural y político", Madrid, Alianza, 2005; "Leviatán", Barcelona, Altaya, 1994 * Marmont, A.F.L.V. de, duque de Raguse.-''El arte de la guerra es el conjunto de los conocimientos necesarios para conducir una masa de hombres armados, organizarla, moverla, hacerla combatir..El "genio de la guerra" consiste en el talento de aplicación a proposito, de pensar las mejores combinaciones con prontitud y seguridad en medio de la crisis y de los peligros'' (Autor de: "Espíritu de las instituciones militares", Madrid, Impr viuda Jordán e hijos, 1945; "Mémories du duc de Raguse...", Paris, Perrotin, 1857, 9 volumenes); "The spirit of military institutions", Columbia, Evans and Cogswell, 1864) * Jeremías (650 adC.-585 adC.).-A los conquistadores solo movidos por un deseo desenfrenado de gloria y dominación, violadores de todas las leyes y de todos los sentimientos de la naturaleza, son los que llama Jeremías "ladrones de las naciones" o "pradones genium", "Libro de Jeremías" capítulo IV, ver. 7. ("Antiguo Testamento", Bilbao, la Editorial vizcaina, 1927, 2 volumenes; "El Antiguo Testamento", Barcelona, Círculo del Bibliófilo 1977, 3 volumenes ) * Heródoto.-''Nadie será bastante insensato para preferir la guerra a la paz'' ("Los Nueve libros de la historia", Madrid, Perlado, Paéz, 1912-1919, 2 volumenes; "Historia", Madrid, Gredos, 1992, 5 volumenes) * Maistre, Joseph Marie, conde de (1753-1821): Jamas llegan las naciones al mas alto grado de esplendor de que son susceptibles sino despues de largas y sangrientas luchas; asi, el apogeo de los griegos fue la época terrible de la guerra del Peleponeso; el siglo de Augusto siguió a la guerra civil y las proscripciones( "Essai sur le principe generateur des constitutions politiques..."; Lyon, Pelagaud, 1860; "Consideraciones sobre Francia", Madrid, Tecnos, 1990; "Las Veladas de San Petesburgo:..", Barcelona, Scientia, 1943, 2 volumenes; "Del Papa...", Barcelona, Librer. religiosa, Impr. Pablo Riera, 1856, 2 volumenes; "Ecrits sur la Revolution", París, 1989; "Los padres y el desarrollo del lenguaje", Barcelona, Planeta, 1979; sus obras completas se editaron en 14 volumenes, en Lyon, Libr. Gener. Catholique et Classique, 1884-86, autor Maistre de obras de filosofía, epistolario, historia, ciencias políticas y de educación para discapacitados) * Napoleón Bonaparte.-''Oficio de bárbaros, en que todo el arte consiste en ser el más fuerte en el punto decisivo''; tambien dejo escrito: La guerra es un juego, pero un juego serio en que se compromete a la vez, la reputación del general, de las tropas que manda y de su país (autor de "Máximas y pensamientos", Barcelona, Círculo de lectores, 2004; "Napoleon" Paris, Plon-Nourrit, 1912; "Napoleón en Italia, Egipto y Siria:..", Barcelona, impr. de T.Gorchs, 1839, 2 volumenes; comentarios a la obra "El Príncipe" de Nicolás de Maquiavelo, Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 1985) * Haller, Karl Ludwig, von:-Segun lo que dejó escrito este autor, una prolongada paz no es conveniente porque enerva a los Estados y ocasiona infatigable y necesaria caída, porque sosiegos largos conducen a una riqueza excesiva, que motiva que el corazón se metalice, hasta el extremo de que en él no arraiga ningún sentimiento elevado y a la molicie, que ahorra esfuerzos y privaciones, sacrificando a ruín interes bienes mas importantes y duraderos ("Restauration de la science politique...", Lyon, 1824-1875, 6 volumenes). * François Guizot.-Según lo que dejó escrito este autor, la inmovilidad exterior no es siempre la condición obligada de los Estados ya que grandes intereses nacionales pueden aconsejar y autorizar la guerra y que han existido entre los diversos Estados a lo largo de la historia, conflictos naturales y cambios territoriales legítimos ("Mémories pour servir a l' histoire de mon temps", Paris, Michel Levy, 1858-1867, 8 volumenes; "The history of civilization in Europe", London, Pengin Books, 1997; "L'histoire ce France....", París, Libr. Hachette, 1882-83, 5 volumenes) * Emer de Vattel (1714-1767).-Se le considera un clásico de "derecho de gentes" del siglo XVIII y convenía con otros autores en lo siguiente: cuando un Estado declaraba la guerra a otro, la nación entera la declaraba y por tanto la guerra ya en el siglo XVIII no era simplemente un estado de hostilidad entre dos reyes o gobiernos y todos los súbditos de una nación eran enemigos de los súbditos de la otra y los principios de su obra estaban para ser aplicados al modo de proceder de las naciones y soberanos ("Derecho de Gentes o Principios de ley natural.....", Paris, Casa de Lecointe, 1836, ; "The Law of Nations:..." Washington, Carnegie Institution of Washington, 1916) *Alphonse Rivier (1835-1898): este autor de ciencias jurídicas, considera la guerra, como la suprema ordalía ("juicio de Dios" en la Edad Media) de las naciones ("La sciencie du droit dans la première partie du moyen age..", París, 1877; "Principes du droit des gens..", París, A.Rousseau, 1896; autor adicional de la obra de Asser, "Derecho internacional privado", Madrid: La España Moderna, 1900 y de la obra de J.Kaspar "Le Droit international codifié", París: Guillaumin, 1886) * Pascual Fiore: Sin las empresas belicosas de los nómadas, los estados teocráticos, concentrados en los límites de su territorio, hubieran concluido por petrificarse y su civilización habría sido estéril para el género humano y por tanto fueron convenientes las conquistas para establecer relaciones, siquiera fuesen forzosas, entre los diversos pueblos; Mientras que Europa no se constituya definitivamente , mientras que el derecho moderno no sea reconocido y aceptado, los pueblos lucharan para destruir el pasado y establecer los principios reguladores del porvenir; para despues de este último esfuerzo que acabará con los restos de la antigua barbarie y el reinado de la fuerza, vislumbramos con razón una época de civilización siempre creciente, donde quizás surja la guerra, pero con gravísima responsabilidad para el que la emprenda injustamente, porque la opinión pública ilustrada condenará al que pretenda sostener la injusticia y romper el equilibrio de la paz por la fuerza de las armas ("Tratado de Derecho Internacional Público", Madrid, Góngora, 1894, 3 volumenes; "Derecho Internacional Privado o Principios para resolver los conflictos entre las leyes", Madrid, 1888-1889, 3 volumenes) * Federico Moretti.-''El arte de la guerra es el que enseña a emplear hostilmente y con ventaja todas las fuerzas de una nación contra una enemiga'' ("Diccionario militar español-frances", Madrid, Imprenta Real, 1828) * De la Barre-Duparq.-''Es el estado de lucha armada entre dos naciones.-Es el arte de vencer al adversario lo más pronto y completamente posible; es el arte de abreviar las luchas armadas, consiguiendo por medio de ellas, el objeto que las hecho emprender'' ("L'art militaire....", 1864; "Parallelisme des prog. de la civil. et de l'art", 1860) * Montecuccoli, Raimondo, Príncipe de (1609-1680): Posición de un ejército que toma la ofensiva, por todos los medios, con objeto de vencer. Tambien dejó escrito: Los mayores Capitanes tuvieron siempre grandes ejércitos, cuando quiseron hacer grandes cosas, por que los medios deben ser proporcionales a los fines. Alexandro entró en campaña con ciento y veinte mil combatientes para hacer la guerra a la India. Los Cónsules romanos tenían ochenta y siete mil en Cannas. Godofredo de Bouillon llevó trecientos mil hombres de infantería y cien mil de caballería contra los sarracenos. En el año 1532 el emperador Carlo V tuvo un ejército de noventa mil infantes y treinta mil caballos y en el año 1566, el emperador Maximiliano II se puso en campaña con ochenta mil hombres de infantería y veinticinco mil de caballería y además de esto tenía un gran número de barcos en el Danubio; y Carlos V sitió a Metz con ochenta mil hombres..¿Que poderosos exercitos no hemos visto en nuestros días baxo las banderas imperiales en el Holstein, año de 1638 y en Borgoña año 1637, contra enemigos menos poderosos y fieros que el Turco? ¿sería imposible hacer lo que en otro tiempo? Del acto a la potencia, la consecuencia es infalible.-Solimán entró en Ungría en 1526 con trecientos mil hombres y trecientas piezas de artillería, como se supo por un transfuga que tenía esa noticia y el mismo Solimán avanzó hasta Viena en 1529, con ciento cincuenta mil combatientes y ciento sesenta embrcaciones sobre el Danubio, sin contar las barcas chicas..Esta multitud es justamente lo que llamamos potencia; porque el mayor número encierra al menor de suerte que si una espada tiene alguna fuerza en sí misma, muchas juntas tendrán más y de dos pesos, el mayor arrastrar al menor. Con estas palabras pedía Montecuccoli en su doctrina militar, la fuerza de los ejércitos una proporción suficiente y para hacer una justa resistencia a grandes ejércitos enemigos (en su tiempo el Turco), necesario era según este príncipe, disponer de un ejército ni tan grande que sea imposible ponerlo en pie, ni tan débil que quite la apariencia razonable de obtener lo que se pretende, que es la victoria. Piero Pieri dejó escrito el libro "La Formazione dottrinale di Raimondo Montecuccoli", Roma: Tipogr. Regionale, 1952 (Obras: "Arte universal de la guerra", Mallorca, Imp. M.Domingo, 1812; "Memoires de Montecuculi..: divisez en trois libres I.-De l'art militaire..", Strasbourg, J.R.Doulssecker, 1740; "Aforismi dell'arte bellica", Milano, F.Fabbri, 1973) * José Almirante y Torroella: ''.. y por consiguiente, la riqiueza pública, el dinero, para renovar frecuentemente un costoso material que envejece de la noche a la mañana y mucho se expone a ser juzgado un país sin floreciente industria (militar)Resulta de todo, que otro carácter notable de la guerra "futura", será probablemente el del secreto, de la sorpresa, del terror...Si como algunos piensan, con exageración, las guerra en lo futuro han de reducirse a una sola y feroz batalla; ya no quedarán compensaciones y desquites y el azar, la traición, la torpeza, el descuido, la ignorancia adquirirán como factores, un valor que hoy (siglo XIX) todavía no tienen en el complicado problema. ''("Diccionario militar:...", Madrid, 1869, página 582) * Baltasar de Ayala (1548-1584), este juriconsulto español se distinguió desde muy joven por sus grandes conocimientos en los anales del Derecho y publicó la siguiente obra muy estimada y considerada de consulta en España hasta mediados del siglo XIX,"De jure et officiis bellici ac diciplina militaris libri tres", Matriti, 1793, reeditada en el año 1995 en Buffalo, por W.S.Hein, en 1995, en 2 volumenes. Se distinguió este autor por la claridad de juicio y por lo elevado de su criterio, siéndo nombrado por la rectitud de su proceder por el monarca, Felipe II de España, auditor de las tropas españolas en los Países Bajos y James Brown Scott, en su obra "El origen español del derecho internacional moderno..", Valladolid, Talleres tipogr. Cuesta, 1928, junto a Francisco Suarez y Francisco de Vitoria, lo considera como un iniciador, del derecho internacional moderno de procedencia española) * Antonio Riquelme: ''La nación que apela a las armas, sin ensayar antes los medios de la conciliación, da idea de que o su causa no es justa o que, siéndolo, usa de ella como pretexto para otros fines ("Elementos de derecho público internacional:...", Madrid, Impr. de Santiago Saunaque, 1849). * Hugo Grotius o Hugo Grocio, persona de genio extraordinario, a quien Vico Giambattista llamó el juriconsulto del genio humano, regeneró el derecho de gentes por los principios más elevados de la razón unidos a los del cristianismo y comprobados por la Historia y para Hugo la guerra es lo siguiente: Es la situación de aquellos que procuran ventilar sus diferencias por la vía de la fuerza.-La guerra será siempre de este mundo, mientras existan hombres que no dejen vivir en paz a semejantes suyos. En cuanto a la guerra, se hace para este autor con una multitud de hombres de guerra, que hacen irrupción abiertamente por las tierras del enemigo, sea para atacarle o para prevenirle (obras: "De jure belli ac pacis llibri tres", Lausannae, M.M.Bousquet, 1758-59, 4 tomos; "Le Droit de la guerre et de la paix", Paris, Presses universitaires de France, 1999; "Del derecho de la presa; Del derecho de la guerra y de la paz:..", Madrid, Centro de Estudios Constitucionales, 1987, Intr., trad. y notas de Primitivo Mariño Gómez;) *Felipe Serafini, profesor de derecho, dejó esrito, que no puede atribuirse la paternidad del derecho internacional ni a Gentilis ni a Grocio, ya que aparte de las ideas que tomaron de los teólogos y Santos Padres de la Edad Media, les precedió un buen número de sabios en las cuestiones del estudio del derecho internacional, sobre la paz y la guerra, concretamente los españoles Francisco de Vitoria con la obra "Relectiones theologicae", Francisco de Suárez con la obra "De legibus ac Deo legislatore..", Domingo de Soto con la obra "Tratado de la justicia y el derecho", Fernando Vázquez Menchaca con su obra "Controversiarum illustrium..", 4 volumenes. * Francisco de Vitoria (1486?-1546), considera lícita la guerra defensiva, de recuperación de territorios, vengar una injuria y la que procura la seguridad (obras: "De indis et de iure belli relectiones", Buffalo, W.S.Hein, 1995; "Escritos políticos", Buenos Aires, Ediciones DePalma, 1967; "Derecho de gentes", Buenos Aires, Emecé editores, 1946; "Relecciones sobre los indios y derecho de guerra", 'Buenos Aires, Espasa-Calpe argentina, 1946; "La Justicia", Madrid, Tecnos, 2001; "La Ley", Madrid, Tecnos, 1995; "Relecciones de los indios y del derecho de guerra", México, Porrua, 1974; "Sentencias morales", Barcelona, 1939; "Relecciones de estado, de los indios y del derecho de guerra", México, Porrua, 1974) * Samuel de Pufendorf, barón de (1632-1694), este autor permaneció en prisión ocho meses cuando se declararon la guerra Dinamarca y Suecia y escribió durante su cautiverio "Elementos de la jurisprudencia universal" que le valió una cátedra en la Universidad de Heildelberg. Algo de lo que dejó escrito: ¿cuando una potencia ha estipulado por un tratado, que su aliado no pasará ejército por sus tierras, rompe este tratado, haciendo pasar un gran número de tropas divididas en pequeñas bandas por las tierras de esta potencia? (algunas ediciones de sus obras: "Elementorum jurisprudentiae universalis..", Oxford: Clarendo Press, London, 1931, 2 volumenes; "De los deberes del hombre y del ciudadano según la ley natural:...", Madrid, Centro de Estudios Políticos y Constitucionales, 2002; "De officio hominis et civis..", New York, Oxford University Press, 1927, 2 volumenes; "Introduction a l'histoire generale et politique de l'univers:..", Amsterdam, Zacharie Chatelain, 1743-1745, 8 volumenes; "Kleine Vortrage...", Frankfurt, Klostermann, 1995; "Jus feciale divimun", Berlin, 2004; "The divine feudal law...", Indianapolis, Liberty Fund, 2002; "De jure naturae et gentium", Berlin, A.Verlag, 1998) * Olivart, Ramon de Dalmau y de Olivart, Marqués de: La guerra es el litigio entre las naciones que defienden sus derechos, en el cual es el juez la fuerza y la victoria la sentencia ("Derecho internacional público", Madrid, 1906; "Colección de los tratados, convenios y documentos internacionales...", Madrid, El Progreso, 1890-1906, 12 volumenes) * Santo Tomás de Aquino,( "La Monarquía", Madrid, Tecnos, 2007; "Comentario a la política de Arístóteles", Pamplona, EUNSA, 2001; "Compendio de Teología", Folio, 2002; "La Justice", Paris, Desclee, 1947, 2 volumenes; "Exposición sobre el "Libro de las Causas", Pamplona, EUNSA, 2002) * Alberico Gentilis (1552-1608), este erudito y juriconsulto italiano, ejerció una cátedra de derecho civil en la Universidad de Oxford en el año 1587 y compuso varias obras de jurisprudencia y controversia. Su obra más estimada es la titulada "De iure belli libri tres", un clasico de derecho de gentes o lo que ahora se llama derecho internacional y de la cual Hugo Grocio tomó muchos datos (obras: "De iure belli llibri tres", Oxford, 1933, Derecho internacional de la guerra, edición más reciente, Buffalo, W.S.Hein, 1995, 2 volumenes; "Hispanicae advocationis libri duo", New York, Oxford University, 1921, Derecho marítimo; "De legationibus libri tres", New York, Oxford University, 1924, 2 volumenes, Servicio diplomático y consular; "De armis romana", 1599). * San Agustín: bellum geramus ut pacem habeamus (obra: "La Ciudad de Dios", Madrid, La Editorial Católica, 2000, Libro XXII; "Confesiones", Madrid: Alianza Editorial, 1999) * Francisco Villamartín (1833-1872): El choque material de las fuerzas destructivas de que disponen dos poderes sociales, que se hallen en oposición de intereses ("Nociones del arte militar", Madrid, Ministerio de Defensa, cop. 1989; "San Lorenzo del Escorial", Madrid, Imp. Anselmo de Santa Coloma, 1866; "Obras selectas de don Francisco Villamartín...", Madrid, Est. Rivadeneyra, 1883) * Wilhelm von Willisen (1790-1879)): Los preceptos, reglas y leyes que pueden darse para el ejercicio del arte de la guerra, forma su ciencia, sin la cual , no es posible que exista arte alguno ("Teoría de la gran guerrra...", Barcelona, Alberto Frexas, 1850; "Storia della campagna italiana del 1848", Torino, Cassone, 1851) * Carl von Clausewitz (1780-1831): La guerra, hablando propiamente, no es arte ni ciencia, sino un acto de la actividad humana.-En la guerra considerada en absoluto, todo concurre a un fin único.-La guerra es un instrumento de la política y despues de ella, muy rara vez se muestra bajo esta forma absoluta.-''La teoría de la guerra se ocupa de la naturaleza, de los medios y del fin que se pretende conseguir y el objeto de la estrategia es la paz o las circunstancias que más pronto la pueden producir: la victoria, es decir, el éxito aqui, no es más que el medio'' ("De la guerra", Madrid, La Esfera de los Libros, 2005; "On war", Princeton, 1993; "La Campaña de 1812 en Rusia", Barcelona, Inédita, 2005) * Francisco Suarez (1548-1617), teólogo y autor de derecho internacional, nacido en Granada, creó gran polémica su obra "Defensio fidei catholicae ..", Coimbra, 1613 ( otra edición "Defensio fidei catholicae adversus anglicanae sectae errores", Barcinone, Subirana, 1882, 6 volumenes) ya que iba en contra del juramento que Jacobo I de Inglaterra exigía a sus vasallos, prohibiéndo este rey, su lectura con amenazas a los que desobedecieran y porque se declaraba Suarez enemigo del trono y de la majestad de los reyes. Lo mismo ocurrió en el Parlamento de París, en el 26 de junio de 1614, que condenó al fuego este tratado de Suarez, por sus máximas sediciosas dirigidas según este Parlamento, a destruir los Estados y atentatorias a los derechos de los soberanos. El autor Luciano Pereña Vicente analiza los aspectos morales de la guerra en el pensamiento de Suarez, con la obra editada en Madrid, por el C.S.I.C., 2 volumenes, "Teoría de la guerra en Francisco Suarez" (otras obras de Francisco: "Guerra, intervención y paz internacional", Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 1956; "Tratado de las leyes y Dios legislador", Hijos de Reus, 1918-1921, 11 volumenes; "Librorum et capitum:..", Barcelona, 1879, 6 volumenes) * Woodrow Wilson, ("La Guerra, la paz y la sociedad de naciones", Barcelona: Granada, 1918; "El Estado:...", Madrid, Libr. de V.Suárez, 1904) *Ignacio de Negrín: ...sera preciso llevar la guerra al Imperio austro-húngaro y a todos los demás que no se hallen constituidos en la forma y con las condiciones que apetecen a Pascual Fiore y otros muchos partidarios de la teoría de las grandes nacionalidades y de los novísimos derechos..y luego cuando las cosas esten arregladas a la medida y a los deseos de los más revoltosos o más osados, cuando las elucubraciones de los pensadores del gabinete y las ambiciones de los demagogos hayan quedado satisfechas, entonces solamente entrarán las sociedades en una especie de "edad de oro" donde todo será ventura, puro derecho, justicia estricta y beatitud perdurable ("Tratado de derecho internacional marítimo..", Madrid: Viuda e hijos de Abienzo, 1883; "'Conferencias de derecho internacional: dadas en el Ateneo Militar del Ejército..", 187?; "Crónica de la expedición a Italia...", Madrid, impr. Miguel Ginesta, 1871, 1 volumen; "Derrotero de las costas occidentales de África...", Madrid: Depósito Hidográfico, 1862) *J.Vial (Jules Paul) (1821-1888): La casualidad tiene su parte en las circunstancias de la guerra; pero el arte consiste en hacerlas tan ínfima como sea posible y los principios tienen precisamente por objeto dominar la fortuna, a fuerza de prudencia, sabiduría y de cálculo ("Historia compendiada de las campañas modernas", Madrid, Impr de la "Revista Contemporánea", 1876-77, 3 volumenes) *Dietrich Heinrich Freiherr von Bülow (1757-1807): El arte de la guerra tiene dos ramas: la estrategia y la táctica y la primera es la ciencia del movimiento de dos ejércitos fuera del círculo visual, comprende todas las operaciones de la guerra; es la parte de la ciencia cuyas combinaciones se encadenan con las de la política y la administración (obra: "Espíritu del sistema moderno de guerra", Madrid, oficina Eusebio Álvarez, 1806, 2 volumenes, edición inglesa "The spirit of the modern system of war", London: Sold by T.Egerton, 1806). *Nicolás Maquiavelo (1469-1527), este célebre político e historiador italiano dejó escrito en su obra "Tratado de Príncipes", lo siguiente : He enseñado a los príncipes a ser tiranos, pero he enseñado a los pueblos a destruirlos (obras: "Opere", Milano, Classici italiani, 1804-1805, 10 volumenes; "El Príncipe; el Arte de la guerra", Barcelona, Círculo de Amigos de la Historia, 1979; "La Política de Maquiavelo...", Barcelona: Impr. de Tomas Gorchs, 1842; "Pensamientos y Sentencias", Barcelona, Península, 2000) *Luis Corsini (1791-1878), "Las leyes de la guerra:....", Madrid, Rivadeneyra, 1857; "Manual de la táctica de la milcia nacional...", Madrid, Rivadeneyra, 1854 *Émile Mayer: "La Théorie de la guerre; et l'estude de l'art militaire", París: Libr. Félix Alcan, 1923; "La Guerre d'hier..", París: libr. Garnier frères, 1921 *Cyril Bentham Falls (1888-1971): experto en historia militar de Oxford (obras: "El arte de la guerra", México: Minerva, 194?; "The Place of war in history:...", Oxford: Clarendon, 1947; "¿Fue derrotada Alemania en el año 1918?", London: Oxford University Press, 1940) *Francesc de Gilabert i d'Alentorn, m. 1638, tratadista catalán con su obra en 24 fólios "Discurso sobre la fuente verdadera de la nobleza, effectos de la justa e injusta guerra..", En Lerida: L. Manescal, 1616 *El derecho de gentes encontró sus verdaderos intérpretes en los siglos XIII y XIV, entre los restaudadores del derecho civil de los romanos y de todos los escritores de este género, el más notable, es el siguiente: **El autor, de la obra titulada "Songe du Bergier", en latín, "Somnium viridarii" y se encuentran en ella todos los grandes principios de la antigúedad con algunos que rigen la sociedad moderna (finales siglo XIX) y se condenan no solo las guerras emprendidas por la pasión de la ambición, sino tambien las que tienen por objeto el castigo de las herejías o la conversión de los infieles, es decir, todas las guerras religiosas (el autor es incierto, aunque lo más probable es que sea Evrart de Trémaugon, "Somnium viridarii. Old French. Le songe du vergier. ca. 1450", manuscrito francés; en 1982 se editó en París esta obra, "Le songe du vergier/ édite d'après le manuscrit royal 19 IV de la British Library par Marion Schnerb-Lièvre", Editions du Centre national de la recherque scientifique, 2 volumenes; otros posibles autores Raoul de Presles (1316-1382), Philippe de Mézières (1327?-1405), Charles Jacques de Louviers y otros, "Le songe du vergier:..", París, J.Maillet, 1731, según la obra de Jacques-Charles Brunet (1807-1896) "Manuel du libraire et de l'amateur de livres..", 1864, volumen 5, reeditada esta obra en Cohenhague: Rosenkilde et Bagger, 1966-67 en 6 volumenes. Sobre la obra medieval citada, Jean-Pierre Royer ha escrito, "L'èglise et le royaume de France au XIVe siècle d'après le Songe du vergier..", París, Pichon et Durand-Auzias, 1969 y Jeannine Quillet "Le philosophie politique du Songe du Vergier, 1378: sources doctrinales" París: J.Vrin, 1977) **Tambien destacar la obra del doctor en derecho de Bolonia, Giovanni Antonio da Legnano (1320-1383) con su obra "Tractatus de bello, de represaliis et duelo", Bologna: Henricus de Colonia for Sigismundis de libris, 1477, cuya materia es la guerra-derecho internacional. Otras ediciones más recientes: "Tractatus de bello, de represaliis et duello, by Giovanni da Legnano..ed. by Thomas Erskine Holland", Oxford, Print for the Carhegie inst. of Washington at the Oxford university press, 1917; otra edición de esta edición de 1917 T.E.Holland, publicada en Buffalo, New York: William S.Hein, 1995. Sobre Legnano, Egidio Gianazza ha escrito el libro "La vita e le opere di Giovanni da Legnano (sec. XIV)", Parabiago, 1973 **Otro autor de finales de la Edad Media de arte y ciencia militar, el ingeniero italiano Roberto Valturio (1405-1475) con su obra, el incunable De re militari (<>, Verona: B. Bonini, 1483; última edición 2006, Rimini, Y Press, 2 volumenes *Vicent Martínez Guzmán (algunas obras: La Guerra perpetua: la filosoía y la paz, en Agora papeles de filosofía, V. 16, Nº 1, 1997, Santiago de Compostela; Teorías de la guerra en el contexto político de comienzos del siglo XXI, en Bibliotheca Salmanticensis Estudios, Diálogo filosófico, 2004;Conflictos y culturas al final del milenio, Castellón, 2001; Deconstruir la guerra, construir la paz). Consecuencias de la guerra * La violencia se impone a la justicia y al derecho * Territorios extensos devastados y arruinados * El comercio y la industria pierden vigor * Las personas que batallan, entregadas a las atenciones militares * Ciertos o grandes cantidades de los recursos del Estado empleados en cuidar preferentemente de los contingentes que luchan y de sus imperiosas demandas y necesidades * La sangre de los combatientes y civiles, derramándose en torrentes, por la acción de las terribles máquinas y elementos de guerra * Como resultado de tan deporable situación, puede producirse el desequilibrio completo por el espacio de varios años en los elementos vitales de un pueblo Vías para evitar las guerras Arte de la guerra y arte militar El "arte militar" comprende cuanto se refiere a la creación, organización, entretenimiento, disciplina y dirección de todas las fuerzas y medios de combate, de que una nación dispone, para mantener su integridad territorial y su crédito, por medio de las armas y en su virtud, se manifiesta, tanto en periodos tranquilos como en tiempos de lucha. El "arte de la guerra" se refiere exclusivamente al mando y gobierno de las operaciones de un ejército, luego que se agrupan los elementos armados para combatir en campaña abierta. Por tanto, así como el "arte militar" cumple sus funciones en tiempos de paz como en tiempos de guerra y en el modo de imprimirle acción y movimiento ,intervienen diversos poderes del Estado y elementos directivos, el "arte de la guerra" solo funciona desde el momento en que van a romperse las hostilidades, concentrando las tropas activas y dirigiéndolas a los puntos convenientes, hasta que llega el caso de suspenderse por unos u otros motivos toda operación de guerra, y además su aplicación atañe exclusivamente al general en jefe. Breve reseña histórica Acudiendo a la Historia, elemento principalísimo de conocimiento en lo que al asunto concierne, no cabe duda que en todo los tiempos la guerra ha requerido estudios grandes y preparación adecuada y que siempre alcanzaron la victoria los ejércitos mejor constituidos y organizados puestos a las órdenes de jefes experimentados e inteligentes, capaces de aplicar con acierto los principios esenciales del arte de la guerra. Sobre el "arte militar", el autor Jomini, Henri Antoine, Barón de (1779-1869), este autor de "Compendio del arte de la guerra o...", Madrid, Impr. de D.M. de Burgos, 1840, 2 volumenes (reeditada por el Ministerio de Defensa del Reino de España en el año 1991), dejó escrito lo siguiente: La "política militar" puede abrazar todas las combinaciones de su proyecto de guerra distintas de su política diplomática..Se pueden colocar en esta categoría las pasiones de los pueblos contra quienes se va a combatir; su sistema militar; sus medios de primera línea y de reserva; sus recursos rentísticos y la adhesión que tengan a su gobierno y a sus instituciones. Además de esto, el carácter del Jefe de Estado; el de los jefes militares y sus talentos militares; la influencia que el Gabinete o los Consejos de guerra tienen desde la capital; el sistema de guerra que domina en el Estado Mayor enemigo; la diferencia en la fuerza constituva de los ejércitos y en su armamento; la geografía y la estadística militar del país en que se ha de penetrar; los recursos, en fín, y los obstáculos de toda clase que se puede encontrar en él, son otros tantos puntos importantes que es conveniente considerar; y que no son, sin embargo, objeto de la diplomacia ni de la estrategia (otras obras de Jomini: "Aplicación de los principios de estrategia...", Madrid, Imprenta Real, 1831, 3 volumenes; "Histoire cririque et militaire des guerres de la Revolution:...", Paris, 1819-1824; "Vie politique e militaire de Napoleón", Bruxelles, Petit, 1841; "The political and military history of the campaign of Warterloo", New York, 1853; "Prècis de l'art de la guerre", Perrin, 2001; "Les guerres de la Révolution", Paris, 1998). Sobre el "arte de la guerra", Bruno Renard (1804-1879), autor de "Historia militar: compendio de un curso de táctica general: estudio sobre los orígenes de las batallas estratégicas...", Madrid, Impr. y lit. del Deposito de la Guerra, 1882, dejó escrito lo siguiente: La diferencia entre el arte de la guerra y las demas artes es notable desde el punto de vista de la concepción y ejecución. Al concebir una idea el artista o el poeta, no cabe duda de que es hija legítima de su cerebro: la domina, la mira en todas sus fases, porque es su dueño, sin mas límites al imperio que ejerce que el de sus propias facultades. Cuando llega el momento de dar cuerpo a la idea, de presentarla bajo forma de cuadro, poema o estatua, sigue siendo el artista dueño absoluto del instrumento, domina completamente la materia, aquí tampoco encuentra más límites que a su poder que el de su isuficiencia personal. No pasan así las cosas en la dirección de la guerra. El general no es dueño de la idea; ésta se le impone; tampoco es dueño de desenvolverla de seguida en el desarrollo que haya concebido el enemigo; el terreno, mil circunstancias diversas, vienen a contrariar sus proyectos y paralizarlos. El artista ilumina y penetra con el pensamiento todo el asunto que trata; el general, al contrario, marcha a través de ilusiones y desengaños continuos; todo es vago y obscuro en torno suyo; casi siempre ignora el punto donde encontrará al enemigo. Forzoso es que su genio, cerniéndose sobre el teatro de operaciones este dotado del don de segunda vista y por un movimiento de inspiración haga brotar la certeza de la incertidumbre. En medio de este caos una "centella moral pronuncia" para servirse de la frase de Napoleón. Y aun cuando se adivine con acierto y se sorprenda el secreto del contrario, sobreviene un incidente mínimo que echa por tierra las mejores combinaciones. Sobre todo, en lo que al arte de la guerra difiere de los otros, es en el instrumento, en la materia, en los medios de que el artista dispone para dar forma a la idea. En las Artes, el instrumento es simple, inerte y el artista, hasta el último instante, puede imprimirle la dirección que le convenga. El instrumento de la guerra es el ejército, elemento vivo, variable, sometido a continuas perturbaciones, y causas de destrucción, y cuya formación, organización y entretenimiento exigen constantes cuidados de los cuales depende su existencia. El objeto d ela guerra es poner un ejército en contacto con el enemigo bajo las circunstancias y condiciones más favorables y justamente en ese momento supremo es cuando el ejército se escapa de entre las manos que hasta allí han dirigido en carrera. La victoria entonces depende del valor y audacia del soldado y de la perfección de los medios de combate. El arte de la guerra no se parece a otro alguno, es un arte del género "sui generis" y todas las consideraciones que los filósofos aplican al arte en general son ociosas, cuando se quieren extender a la conducta o dirección de una guerra y sólo pueden servir para extraviar el espíritu en el vacio y en la incertidumbre (otras obras de este publicista de temas militares "Précis de l'histoire militaire de l'Antiquitë:...", Paris, A.T.Hussards, 1982; "Commentaires sur les règlements de la cavalerie:...", Bruxelles, Muquardt, 1884). Añadir tambien, que la táctica militar, a lo largo de la historia militar, ha tenido importantes modificaciones, producidas por la acción del armamento y sus innovaciones y por otras circunstancias progresivas, que hacen variar esencialmente el sistema de combatir, según la época histórica que corresponda. Evolución en el tiempo Tipos, y clases de guerra Guerras en la Historia Referencias ---- Categoría:Enciclopedia Categoría:Estudio